Saudades e Medos
by Opahla
Summary: Um pouco do que ocorreu com Harry e Gina apos a queda de Voldemort [one shot]


**Cap1**

**Medos e esperança**

Fazia sol naquela manhã...O dia iniciava morno e bonito. Qualquer morador daquele vilarejo sentia-se otimista ao acordar e abrir as cortinas...

Exceto ela.

Havia acordado por volta das quatro da manhã e, inquieta, não pudera mais dormir. Foi sentar-se nos degraus defronte a sua casa, a sua pequena e branca casinha...Ela havia assistido ao amanhecer entre lagrimas de pura saudade.

Por que ele partira assim tão repentinamente? O chamado era urgente, dissera ele. Porém agora, depois de sete meses sem vê-lo, seu coração mais angustiado que nunca lhe indicava uma despedida, dizendo-lhe que ele não voltaria mais. Os dias passados então, em sua companhia passavam pela sua mente como se jamais tivessem acontecido...Como sonhos bons que duraram uma noite bem longa...Mas que se desmanchavam.

"Não posso deixar que a tristeza tome conta de mim" ela pensava, mas sua mente repetidas vezes trazia à tona motivos que lhe tiravam a esperança e nem mesmo a frase do marido dita antes de partir ("confie em mim, eu voltarei para você") surtia efeito.As lágrimas redobraram e ela debruçou-se sobre os joelhos, como se sua resistência minguasse.

Neste momento passava pela rua um grupo de crianças a rir alto.

Gina então levantou os olhos e passou a observá-los.Tanta alegria inocente, tanta vontade de viver!Como gostaria de estar na pele daqueles pequenos, cujas preocupações provavelmente não iam alem de seus deveres de casa...Lembrou-se dos anos mais dourados vividos em Hogwarts, onde crescera...Fora da menininha boba a garota popular bonita e cobiçada...Sorriu.Só isto a podia sustentar naquele momento.Se o seu futuro era mais incerto do que a morte então restava-lhe recordar e tentar fazer disso o alimento temporário para aquele vazio que se abrira dentro de seu peito.

Ficou de pé e espreguiçou-se longamente.Entrou para tomar café.Enquanto fervia a água e começava a comer seu pão a campainha tocou!Seu coração pulou assustadoramente.Será que é Harry?Seus olhos começaram a se encher se lagrimas novamente. Não...ele não tocaria a campainha,tem a chave...a não ser que estivesse muito cansado ou ferido...

Apagou o fogo e correu para abrir a porta.Não havia ninguém, apenas uma carta jogada no chão.

Pegou-a cuidadosamente, estranhando que não tivesse sido entregue por um coruja.

"_Desculpe-me querida pelo sumiço.Estou me sentindo o pior dos homens mas espero que você me compreenda pois algo de muito grave ocorreu.Alguns seguidores de Voldemort ainda rebelam-se e a ameaça aqui está muito forte.Por sorte conseguimos libertar Monstro e mandá-lo deixar-lhe esta carta,que alias escrevi a meses mas não pude entregar pois a desaparataçao humana está sendo controlada, infelizmente não sabemos como.O objetivo deles é encontrar um novo líder e já têm inclusive alguns nomes.Estamos tentando bloqueá-los,até agora nossos esforços têm rendido bons resultados...Mas não sei quando voltarei e como você deve estar imaginando não posso revelar nada alem disso...o envio desta carta já foi muito arriscado para nossa segurança,mas sei o quanto a ausência de noticias lhe faz mal...te amo muito querida,sinto tantas saudades de nossos momentos juntos...Torço para que nosso trabalho aqui termine rápido para eu voltar para ti..._

_Rony e Hermione estão bem. Mais uma coisa...Não tente me encontrar...O risco seria enorme...Conheço seu gênio e sei que estava pensando nisso (_neste momento Gina sorriu, pois Harry adivinhara seus pensamentos).

_Com muito amor...HP"_

O mundo renasceu para Gina.Do meio de sua raiva, revolta e mágoa surgiu uma pontada de esperança...Como uma florzinha que ousa brotar do meio de terra infértil.Ela sentia muita vontade de responder, procurá-lo, perguntar-lhe o porquê de tanta demora, mesmo que soubesse a resposta.Sentia falta de olhar para os olhos verdes de seu amado.Quase os pudera sentir lendo a carta...Imaginou a expressão de Harry ao escrevê-la. Sorriu novamente e foi dormir com a carta embaixo dos travesseiros,esquecendo-se que ia tomar café.


End file.
